Switching Sides
by VanillaDream2310
Summary: Set during New Moon. Bella has always loved Edward and Jacob, but Edward was always the one. What if something happened to change that? Like Jacob imprinting on Bella...
1. Changed

**AN:**** Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so bear with me. This story is set during new moon time, except Edward hasn't left. Bella and Jacob are still human; there are no werewolves (yet!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Fine, I don't own Twilight, stop making me feel bad about myself!**

_Bella_

"Urgh, do you have to go?" Edward asked, his marble white fingers lightly tracing my jaw line.

I sighed quietly, staring up into his liquid gold eyes. What he said was true, did I really have to go? I could call Jacob now and cancel, he wouldn't mind, would he? Then I would have the day free to spend with Edward, my one and only, the other part of me.

But I'd really missed Jake lately, ever since Edward came back from his camping trip with Emmett and Jasper, I'd been spending every waking (and sleeping) moment with Edward. I really needed to spend some time with Jake, to let go of all my worries and relax for a few hours.

"Yup, I do," I announced, watching as Edward's face fall, "Relax", I told him, "I'll be perfectly fine. Jake won't hurt me, what do you think he is, a monster?" He just raised one eyebrow and stared at me expectantly.

Rolling my eyes, I placed my right fist over my heart. "I, Bella Swan, solemnly swear that whilst I am away, I will refrain from dangerous or risky activities, drugs, alcohol or violence. I will do my utmost best to keep myself safe, so that I may be returned to you in the same condition you left me in. Amen, Alleluia, blah blah blah. Are you happy now?"

Edward just smirked at me. "Fine, you win, get in the car.

_Jacob_

"Yes! Bella's here," I called upstairs, hanging up the phone, "see ya later dad."

I ran down the gravel driveway and headed off to the boundary line. I don't have a clue why the Cullen's aren't allowed on the reservation, but then, the Quileute elders have always been strange, dad included. I spotted the shiny Volvo after only a few minutes of running, seriously, by how much I'd been growing lately, you'd think dad was slipping steroids into my breakfast cereal. But whatever, life's weird.

I ran over to the car, opened the door and swung Bella out, swinging her around in an enormous, bone-crushing bear hug.

"Owww, the pain," cried Bella dramatically, "I can't take it anymore!" She tilted up her head and grinned at me. "Woah Mr BFG, what kind of drugs have you been taking lately? You're freaking enormous!"

"Yeah whatever, shortie, you're just jealous."

"Yup, definitely, I'm totally jealous, I just wish I was a vain, extremely strong, over 7 foot tall sixteen-year-old boy. Sure," she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay fine, come on, grab your stuff and let's go already!" I whined at her.

Bella turned to Edward, a look of utter romance crossing her beautiful face. He leant down and whispered something in her ear which made her warm eyes which were like chocolate buttons light up with obvious love. A low growl built up in my throat but I quickly covered it up with a fake cough. Why, oh why didn't she look at me like that? Life just wasn't fair.

After a devastatingly long minute of the two love birds staring deep into one another's eyes, Bella reluctantly tore away her gaze and looked at me, "Okay, let's go."

I swung her bag onto my shoulder and lifted her into my arms, ignoring her squeals of protest. But as I began to run back the house, I couldn't resist. I turned around and stuck out my tongue at Edward, mouthing the words, _ha-ha, she's mine now!_ The grumpy idiot just scowled at me, then whipped around, got into his flash car and drove away.

"Yay, now Mr Grumpy Guy's gone, let's go have some fun!" I grinned.

"Can we work on your car?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"Sure thing, Miss Swan, your wish is my command."

I pulled up the old, creaking garage door and sat Bella down on the half-rotten couch. With that, I grabbed my tool set and began to work on tuning the engine. We chatted for a while as I worked and Bella watched, occasionally helping with the odd job, although every time she even touched the car, something 'strangely went wrong.'

'Yo Bells, can you chuck me that hammer over there on the shelf, I need to hammer in this nail?"

Bella saluted, "I'm on it, Sir Jacob Sir," she grinned and picked up the hammer, tossing it lightly between her hands before throwing it across the room towards me.

What happened next rolled over the tape in slow motion, no matter how many times I replayed it in my mind.

I lifted up my hands to catch the spinning hammer, but as I did, the light captured Bella's face as she laughed, her voice tinkling like bells. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful, I was gobsmacked. My jaw dropped and I stood there, like a complete and utter idiot, my mouth hung open like a goldfish.

"Jake, look out!" Bella screamed.

The moment was shattered as the hammer continued to fly towards me. I instinctively reached up my hands to catch it, but I was too late. The hammer whacked me on the head and I stood there, stunned, before slumping back down onto the couch.

"Ohmigod Jake, are you okay?" Bella rushed over to where I lay, my head throbbing. She leant over me and I looked up to see multiple Bella's crossing over one another.

"Yeah, I'm all good, I'll be-"

But Bella never got to find out what I would 'be' as I began to shake uncontrollably, the anger swelling up inside me until I felt like I would explode.

She gently touched my cheek and I could see the shock in her eyes from the heat of my skin.

"Get away from me!" I growled at her, my eyes narrowed.

"Woah, Jake, calm down. I'm really, really sorry but there's no need to _growl _at me. Chill out, man."

"_GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHUCK A HAMMER AT ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" _I yelled at her, as the shaking got worse and worse. I couldn't think about anything apart from my extreme anger at the girl I loved. My skin felt like it was on fire and I was finding it harder and harder to breath. I turned around and ran outside into the garden.

That was when I exploded out of my skin.

_Bella_

"Ohmigod Jake, are you okay?" I sprinted over to where Jacob was lying limp on the couch. I leant over him and gasped at what I saw.

His eyes were glazed over and his tongue was lolling out to the side. An enormous lump was beginning to form right in the middle of his forehead and dark red blood was dripping down his face. Then, if that wasn't bad enough he began to shake uncontrollably, as if he was going to explode. I lightly pressed my hand against his cheek and my breath caught in my throat. His skin was scorching hot, as if a raging fire was burning directly underneath his skin. Suddenly, it was as if he could see again.

"Get away from me!" he growled at me. _He growled at me?_ What was this?

"Woah, Jake, calm down." I said, holding up my hands in surrender. "I'm really, really sorry but there's no need to _growl _at me. Chill out, man." I couldn't believe it; this wasn't _my _Jacob, what was going on?

He went mad. "_GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHUCK A HAMMER AT ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" _His words were like knifes, each one cutting deep into me. The hurt overwhelmed me, but there was also confusion. _What was wrong with my Jake?_

With one last scowl at me, Jacob turned around and ran out into the garden.

I followed him out then almost fainted at what happened next.

Jacob let out a roar then leapt up into the air. As he was airborne his entire body exploded into an enormous creature, bigger than any animal I'd ever seen. His fur was deep reddish-brown and his eyes were black with fury. All in all, it looked like Jacob had suddenly exploded into a- well what was it? It looked similar to a wolf, although it couldn't be. It was five times the size of any wolf I'd ever seen, larger than even a bear. But Jake couldn't be an enormous wolf, could he? People changing into animals? That only happened in fairytales and Harry Potter. It couldn't be. In spite of everything, I almost laughed out loud at myself. What a hypocrite I was. I spent all my time with vampires, for crying out loud. Who was I to say that anything didn't exist?

The wolf then turned towards me and let out an ear-splitting roar and began charging across the garden towards me. I turned and sprinted into the garage, where I knew Jacob wouldn't be able to reach me. I was right; he turned around and ran away from me, over the 2 metres tall fence and deep into the forest.

I collapsed onto the damp grass, feeling as if the world was closing in on me. How could everything change in one measly moment? One minute I'm hanging out with Jake, just chilling out, next thing I'm running from my life from my best friend/mutated giant wolf. Little bit of change there for you folks, just keeping you on your toes!

I don't know how long I lay there for, curled up into a tight ball in the middle of Jacob Blacks garden. It must have been a strange sight, I could see to newspaper headlines now;

Odd teenage girl seems to have reached insanity

In case you hadn't realised yet, La Push doesn't exactly have many interesting stories happen usually, the headlines usually read something like:

Jimmy the Seagull performs back flips to amazed fans- or something like that?

After what seemed like a minute, but very well could have been an hour, Billy came out and prodded me until I stood up and trudged back to the house, where I promptly fell down on the coach and fell sound asleep.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?"

I half opened my eyelids to see a blurred Jacob leaning over me, a look of pure concern on his face. It seemed as if all his recent anger had disappeared, leaving me lovable and caring Jake behind.

I sat up sleepily, and looked at Jake, who was perched on the couch next to me. I couldn't help but see a new look in his eyes, a weird expression I had never seen in his deep brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was, the way his long, black hair hung softly down his back, and his eyes which made me feel like he could see deep within me, right to where I kept my deepest, darkest secrets.

Jakes urgent voice cut into my thoughts, "Bells, I'm so, so, so sorry for earlier, I didn't mean a single thing I said to you, I couldn't help it."

"What do you mean; you couldn't help it? You do have control over your mouth Jake, not Mr Nobody!"

"No, no, you don't understand." His face reflected pure agony at the thought of hurting me. "You see Bells, I'm not a human anymore, I'm a-"

"Oh really?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "You're not? Because you know, after you suddenly had a psycho at me then turned into a freaking giant _wolf_, I totally thought that you were just a normal human, like me. Yeah, sure."

"Bella, I get that you're upset, but listen to me, I'm a-a, I'm a werewolf."


	2. Imprint

**Thank you so, so, so, so much to the 4 people who have reviewed, you guys have made my day! Special thanks to ****Anicaroxalot, you were my first reviewer and I was so, so happy! Hope you all like the next chapter!**

_Bella_

"Bella, I get that you're upset, but listen to me, I'm a-a, I'm a werewolf."

I frowned as my mind slowly tried to process Jake's words, a werewolf? What did that even mean?

"It's a Quileute thing; certain members of the tribe can turn into wolves. I'm part of a pack now, with Sam and the others."

"Sam? What the hell, I thought you hated him; I thought you didn't want to be next? What happened to that Jake?"

"Look, I was wrong about that," Jacob explained gently, "Sam's a good guy; he's trying to help me."

"Okay, I think I get it." I said slowly, "You're now part wolf, part of a pack and think Sam's cool. That's cool, but what is with the major hissy fit thing. Is that going to be a regular thing now; do I have to get used to you getting mad at me all of a sudden?"

'No, no, no," Jake rushed, "I didn't mean a thing, I couldn't help that. See, when we are ready to change into a wolf for the first time, the slightest thing makes us angry, makes us change. But it's just a one off thing, although if I do get angry I could suddenly become a wolf again, I won't get mad for no reason."

"That's fine," I replied. As long as this wasn't going to be a permanent thing, I couldn't stand it if I knew he could fly of the handle at any second. I looked at Jake again, trying to figure out what this weird expression was. It was almost as if, oh I don't know, as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. But why would he look at me like that, I mean, I'd always known he had a crush on me, but it had never been a life-devoting thing, nothing like me and Edward.

Speaking of Edward, it was probably time I headed back. "Hey Jake, I should head home, I'm expected to be at the Cullen's at 6 o'clock. What time is it anyway? Edward will be waiting."

I watched as a look of pain crossed Jake's face when I mentioned Edward. "Um Bella, there's something else." I noticed the way he said my name, almost carefully, as if it was a precious object he couldn't dare break. What was with him today?

_Jacob_

I stared at her confused face as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"You see Bells, occasionally, when we turn into werewolves for the first time, we then imprint on a girl, someone who is like our soul mate, our perfect match." I paused, not quite sure how to continue.

"Yes, I understand that," she replied, checking her watch, "but what does this have to do with me, I really have to go."

Her words cut through me like a knife. She didn't want to be there with me, she wanted to be with her stupid bloodsucker. I began to panic, what if when I told her, what if she still chose him? What would I do, I couldn't stand be away from her, I loved her more than anything, she was my whole world, my universe, the reason for my existence.

I took three deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. It would be alright; if she did choose him, I would just be the best friend she had ever had. Even if my heart was ripped to shreds every time I saw her with _him,_ I would still be there for her. I would do whatever it took to make her happy.

"Bella, I, I, I've imprinted on you," I whispered nervously. I continued, feeling stronger as I went on, "I love you more than you could ever imagine, not if you live for a hundred years. You mean the world to me, you're the centre of my universe, my world doesn't revolve around the sun anymore; it revolves around you. I'll never stop loving you, I'll never move on. Bella Swan, I love you."

The one and only reason for my living then looked at me, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Wow. Jake, I don't know what to say, I mean, I love you too." My heart leaped to the stars in relief. But there was more. "But you know this, Edward's always been the one, I'm so, so sorry, but as bad as I feel about it, this doesn't change anything. I do love you Jacob, but it's just not enough. It never has been."

The world began to fall apart, slowly but surely. I couldn't stand it; everything I'd said to myself was a lie. I wanted to scream, shout, curse, beg and anything else, whatever it took. I wanted to kill Bella. How could she do this to me? Wait, I didn't want to kill her at all. I realised, I wasn't even slightly angry with her. I gasped as every ounce of anger evaporated from within me. I realised there was no way I could be angry with Bella, it wasn't possible. No, not I couldn't let myself, I genuinely couldn't. It was physically, mentally, or emotionally possible. Now all was left was hurt. More than you could ever imagine, as if all the hurt in the world was crammed into my body, leaving me devastated. Not specifically, disappointed, angry or frustrated with anyone else, I was just broken beyond repair. The fight within me had left on a permanent vacation, somewhere far, far away.

No, I needed to pull myself together; I couldn't let Bella see just how hurt I was. She had a way of always feeling guilty, even if it wasn't at all her fault. I couldn't let her hurt herself. I had to just grin and bear it. If she wanted to be with her filthy, reeking vampire, then I was going to have to get over myself and be the best ever friend she could ever imagine.

"Jake, Jake, are you okay, I'm so sorry, I can't change the way things are," Bella said urgently. Dammit, she was already beating herself up over my stupid issues.

"No, no, no, don't worry about me!" I rushed. "Look, me imprinting on you is all about me being there for you, being whatever you want me to be. If you want to be with him, that's okay. I'll always be there for you; I'll be the best friend you've ever had, okay?"

Then after everything that'd happened, she began to laugh. What was wrong with her? I had just declared my undying love for her and she had rejected me, and now she was laughing? She suddenly stopped, having seen the pained look on my face.

"Bella, what is it? What's the joke? Am I missing something?"

"Jake, it's just that, everything you just said, about being the best friend ever, it's already true. You're my best friend in the world, you always have been and you always will be. I love you so much, it's just not enough to change anything."

Each word that came out of her mouth ripped my heart into another million pieces. But her next words topped it off with a freaking cherry on top. I didn't know how I was going to survive this.

"I should go now."

And with that, my beautiful girl turned around and walked down the road towards the border line, taking out her cell phone as she went and no doubt calling _him_ to come and pick her up.

I turned around and walked back into the house with my head hung low. I wanted to have gone with Bella to the borderline but I didn't know what I would do when I saw her filthy vampire. I didn't trust myself not to attack him, and as much as I would love to have him gone for good, I knew it would hurt Bella, and that was definitely something I wanted to avoid, even if it hurt me a million times more every time.

I don't know how long I lay on my bed, curled into a ball, crying my eyes out. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. I didn't have a clue, but I was guessing on days. My heart was long gone, it left with Bella. I don't blame it, I'd much rather be with her than me, the dumped, ditched, dejected werewolf. But it still hurt, the aching hole in my chest felt like it was going to explode.

The endless nothingness ended with one word, spoken by a voice I would always respond to, to answer that voice I would dig myself out of my own grave, jump off a cliff, fly to the moon, anything, anything at all.

"Jake."

_Bella_

As I walked towards the border line, I felt awful; the hurt ripped my heart to tiny pieces. I hated seeing Jake like this; he was always my light-hearted, always happy friend. This was a new Jake, one who felt pain, was unhappy. And all because of me. Why was it that no matter how hard I tried, I always managed to hurt someone? But I couldn't change it either. As bad as I felt bad for Jacob, it was true, I loved Edward more. He was the centre of my universe, and I his. He was the one who would always be there for me, the one who would never stop loving me, even if I lived for a hundred years.

My racing thoughts jolted to a stop. Why did those words sound familiar, as if someone had said them to me recently? I shrugged it off, maybe Edward had said those words to me the other day, they were his feelings after all?

Finally, I rounded the corner and saw the gleaming silver Volvo parked on the side of the road. My world lit up as I saw Edward, casually leaning against the bonnet. I was still awestruck every time I saw him, even after all this time. He was more beautiful than a god, with his warm, golden eyes and my favourite crooked smile playing across his lips.

"Welcome home Bella."

I jumped in the car and we began to speed off down the narrow country road, Edward driving at surely illegal speeds. We drove in silence, but it was comforting, not awkward. I stared at Edward as he concentrated on the road, his marble face a mirror of perfection. He glanced over and caught my eye. He took one hand off the wheel and pulled my hand into his. For some strange reason, his cold hand felt warm to me; as if in my mind I was holding another, much warmer persons hand.

I ignored that strange thought, wondering what was wrong with me. I kept on flicking in my mind between two people, Edward and I don't know who else.

We reached Edwards house and he opened the door for me, before scooping me up and carrying me towards the trees beside the house. He shifted me to his back then began to jump from tree to tree until we were perched near the top of the tallest tree, high above the rest of the world. I felt magic, as if no one could stop me. I climbed off his back and sat on a branch, swinging my legs below me. Edward climbed onto a lower branch and stayed standing so our eyes were level. He slowly leaned in and kissed me.

The moment our lips touched, I waited for the usual fireworks, the feeling of pure bliss to spread through me. But it didn't come. I frowned but kissed him harder, twisting my fingers in his hair and waiting for even the slightest spark. He usually pulled back when he thought it was 'getting to dangerous", and he 'didn't want to hurt me.' But today he responded to my enthusiasm, he lifted me into his arms and kissed me with all his heart. I presumed that he wasn't experiencing my lack of fireworks. But I still felt nothing. I frantically tried the last thing I could think of, I made my mind go blank, I thought of nothing. That did it. My heart exploded with passion, I felt more love than I ever had before, love to the one I would always respond to. The entire sky was alive with more fireworks than you could imagine, lighting up the sky.

Then he pulled back. I should have known it was coming sooner or later. He nuzzled into my neck, and then murmured in my ear, "I love you Bella, more than you could ever know."

"I love you too, Jake, more than you could ever, ever imagine, not if you lived for a hundred years."

**Ooooohhh, exciting! What's happened! Please review, lots of people have read my last chapter but I haven't had many reviews! Please tell me what you think, whether you love or hate it! I don't mind what you say, just REVIEW!**


	3. Revelation

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so happy I now have 15 reviews! Yay! Everyone review, review, review! Oh and, EmoKatie123, you were almost right! Nice future predicting!**

Edward

"I love you Bella, more than you could ever know."

"I love you too, Jake, more than you could ever, ever imagine, not if you lived for a hundred years."

I pulled back abruptly. Wait, what did she say? No, no, no! She didn't say Jake, did she? Oh Holy Mother of God, please help me! NOOOOOOO!

I gazed at her beautiful face. Her eyes were still shut, her face an image of pure love. Her happiness shot through me for a moment, lightening my mood, until it hit me. What if, in her mind, she was with Jacob, not me? She couldn't be, could she? We were made for one another, a one hundred percent perfect couple. She'd told me on numerous occasions how much she loved me, and how she wanted to always be with me, right until the end of time. She couldn't have changed her mind, could she?

She finally noticed we'd stopped kissing and opened her eyes. My heart broke as I saw the shock and confusion in her eyes.

"Edward? Why are you here? Where's Jake?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Um, Bella, Jake was never here. Just me," I said nervously. The pain shot through me as saying the words out loud made them more real. I couldn't believe this. How could this happen? What had even happened, I didn't understand?

Her eyes widened as she took in what I had said. "Oh," she whispered, "_Oh_."

Bella

My whole entire world had realigned itself. The ties holding me to Edward were suddenly chopped off, but instead of me floating in the middle of nowhere, I was suddenly attached to Jacob, with cords a million times stronger than before. Everything was suddenly clear. I was seeing the world through new eyes.

I couldn't hang around here doing nothing, I had to find Jake.

Wait, I was perched at the top of a tree. Not exactly the best place to run from. But I didn't care, I HAD to see him, and I had to see him now.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, but I don't have time to explain, I must go now."

His marble face was filled with devastation; I could see the burning pain in his eyes. And yet, yesterday, seeing him in pain like this would have brought me to tears, but today I HAD TO SEE JAKE. Nothing else mattered.

So, being the completely stupid, reckless idiot that I am, I jumped.

The adrenaline was amazing, I was flying! I was swallowed in joy and excitement! Nothing could beat this!

Until I saw the ground rushing up towards me at an alarming speed. Whoops, I guess I'd forgotten to think through this part of the plan before I jumped. I almost laughed but then I saw the ground again, less than 20 metres away. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut, as if that would change anything, and braced myself for the impact.

But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Edward peering over me. I noticed I was in his arms again. But, grateful as I was, I couldn't help but wish it had been Jake who saved me. I don't know, I guess it would have been so romantic, the love of my life saved me from death, but whatever. I'd just have to jump off a cliff sometime over at La Push.

I was wasting time; I had to get to La Push.

I jumped out of Edward's arms and began to run in the direction of La Push. As I ran the rain began to fall, softly at first, then harder and harder until it was pouring down my neck, soaking me to the skin. But I didn't care. Every minute I ran I was one minute closer to Jake. The closer I got, the faster I ran. It was as if a gravitational force was pulling me towards Jacob, I ran faster than I ever had before. My scraggly hair clung to the sides of my face and my vision was blurred form the torrents of rain. But I kept on running.

Finally, I rounded the corner and saw the Black residence before me. I kept on running, and I didn't stop until I reached the front lawn. I called out, but my voice, already hoarse from all the running, drowned out in the rain. I kept on going, my voice growing stronger as I went. Finally I heard heavy footsteps running towards the front door.

And there was my Jacob. I had never realised how beautiful he was. His eyes lit up as he saw me, with more love and joy than I could ever imagine.

He ran out towards me and swept me into his arms, spinning me round and round. My heart soared through the heavens; the world was filled with an intensely bright light.

"I'm so sorry, Jake, I can't believe I left. I didn't realise I loved you, I thought I still loved him and then I realised and I had to get here and I ran all the way and then it started to rain and I kept on going and now I'm all wet and I..." I warbled on and on, I suddenly had an awful case of verbal diarrhoea. Jake watched me with a slightly amused face as I kept on going until I finally ran out of breath. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, eyes filled with love and warmth.

"So, the bottom line is... I love you."

"I love you too, Bella, and I always, always will."

And then he kissed me. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The fireworks I'd experienced when I'd _imagined_ I was with Jacob were nothing compared to this. Instead of passion and desire, all I felt was love. Pure, beautiful love. But it was so much stronger than any other feeling I'd ever felt before. The kiss was gentle, loving, but so much more mind-blowing than any other kiss I'd experienced. I didn't know how my heart managed to contain all the love that was pounding through my veins, but somehow it did it. I wondered why I had ever, _ever _put Edward first. It was as if I had been blind towards Jacob, not noticing how amazing incredible he was. He was the most important thing in my life, how was I going to manage for even an hour without him? Maybe I should move to La Push. I loved him too much to leave him.

I, Bella Swan, had changed. I was in love with a fantasy creature. No, not a vampire, gosh, those are _so last week, _but a werewolf. An extremely loving, kind, generous, beautiful, inside and out, strong, fun werewolf. I couldn't believe my luck. I had won the Love Lotto! Jackpot and everything! Eight million dollars was mine, in the form of my werewolf, Jacob Black!

Jacob

That kiss was the beginning of my life. Before that I was a half-being, not really living life. That kiss was magic. That kiss opened my eyes; I saw the world in a new light. A light which shone out from Bella; she lit up my world. She _was_ my world, nothing mattered without her. And now she had chosen me.

After an eternity, I set her down. We stood in silence, her head resting against my chest. I could almost hear the cheesy, romantic music playing in the background, like it would in a movie, as her cold arms were wrapped around me. I gently stroked her wet, scraggly hair, breathing deeply. I wasn't quite sure why, but now Bella had came back I breathed much more deeply and easily. It felt wonderful.

The next day it was time to introduce Bella to the pack. But although I'd only met them last night after I'd dropped Bella home, the whole mind-reading thing really sped up the 'getting to know each other' process. They already felt like brothers to me, and I knew they would tease like hell about my new 'girlfriend'. It seemed like such a stupid term to use, Bella meant so much more to me than just a girlfriend. She was my soul mate, not some random chick I picked up at a club.

I ran over to Sam's place as a wolf, Bella perched on my back, clinging tightly to my long, reddish brown fur. She laughed out loud as we sped through the forest, the trees a green blur beside us.

Before long I saw the small, red-bricked cottage ahead of us. Bella jumped off my back with a grin and courteously turned around while I phased and hurriedly put on my torn shorts, leaving my chest bare.

When we got to the front door, Bella nervously grabbed my hand and flashed a scared half-smile at me. I grinned down at her and whispered gently, "Don't worry Bells, they'll love you. Who wouldn't?"

Her heartbeat slowed down fractionally, but I could see she wasn't positive they wouldn't hate her guts. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed each of her fingers, staring deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked her, "We don't have to do this you know. If you like we can leave now."

She thought about it for a while, then took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door.

The doorknob began to turn. This was it. The moment of truth.

Bella

I suddenly realised I was shaking. Why was I so nervous anyway? They couldn't be that bad, could they? I was just worried about how much they would tease me. An image of Emmett flashed through my mind. I'm sure he meant well but it seemed as though he always knew the best way for me to blush bright pink.

The only thing that kept me from sprinting back into the woods was Jake's encouraging smile and a light squeeze on my hand. He always knew exactly how to cheer me up, whether I wanted him to make a joke, or if I just wanted him to sit beside me. It was as if our minds were tuned to the same radio frequency, almost as if he could read my mind.

The door opened to reveal what I instantly thought was a beautiful young woman. Then I did a double take. Across one side of her face were three deep scars, the pale pink a stunning contrast to her tanned skin. The lines ran down her cheek and across her mouth, turning one side of her mouth into a permanent grimace. But I could still see the beauty in her, with her sparkling brown eyes and gorgeous Quileute features. I wondered who had done that to her, it was as if someone had scraped a knife down her face. She turned towards Jake.

"Hey Jacob, foods on the table, I cooked 5 dozen eggs for you and your brothers, so you shouldn't starve." Suddenly she noticed me. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, a warm smile spreading across half her face. "You are...?"

"Emily, this is Bella. Bella, Emily," Jake replied, "Bella's my imprint."

"Oh, how wonderful," gushed Emily, "but good luck with the pack. I'm sure they'll tease you like hell."

"Um, thanks?" I said awkwardly, all my old fears returned. But I knew I had to face them sometime and the longer I waited, the worse it would be. I made up my mind. "Let's go face the wolves!" Jake laughed and Emily gave a small smile. She turned around and led us through the house towards the kitchen. I heard voices getting louder as we walked down the hallway. Jake gave me an encouraging smile before I pushed open the door and braced myself for impact.

Sitting around the heavy wooden table were five boys, initially so similar in looks, they could have been real brothers. But when I looked closer, I saw that they were easily distinguishable. The one sitting at the head of the table with a wise look in his eyes must have been Sam; the leader of the pack; the Alpha. And the one with the frown on his face had to be Paul. I was shocked to see Jake's two best friends, Quil and Embry, sitting there; I hadn't known they were wolves too, and the last one must have been Jared. They were all scoffing scrambled eggs from a huge bowl sat in the middle of the table. Embry looked up when we walked in then turned back to the eggs.

"Hey Jake, where've you been," before he lifted his head once more and stared at me, then looked at my hand, which was still holding Jake's. I smiled weakly.

"Ooooooh. Jake's got a girlfriend," he chanted in a sing-song voice. The others looked up from there meal and stared at me as well, there eyes following me as Jake led me towards a seat at the table. So, being me, Miss Not Good in the Spotlight, I tripped. Jake's arms shot out to catch me, and I ended up in his arms, his serene face peering down at me. I noticed how calm he was, so different from Edward. If I had tripped over at the Cullen's, Edward would be panicking, continually asking whether I was okay and demanding Carlisle to check me for no broken bones, all the while having a nervous breakdown.

Jake just quietly asked me if I was okay, then when I nodded set me standing. Okay, impress the wolves, take two!

Jacob

I didn't know what Bella was worried about. I mean, I knew the guys would tease us a bit, but nothing she couldn't handle. She would be fine.

Lunch passed pretty smoothly, the pack were already used to Bella being around, I suppose with an imprint they knew how special it was, and they wouldn't make fun of us as much as they would on a normal occasion.

After an afternoon hanging out with the pack, Bella and I headed back to my place. It wasn't until we were almost at the house that I heard it.

"Jacob Black, get your wolf arse here this second, you filthy mutt!"

I halted to a stop. Bella slid down my back and onto the grass. I quickly phased then turned back to Bella.

"What is it Jake, what's happened?"

I sighed, "Your vampire wants to talk."

**So... what did you think? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles REVIEW! PLEASE! I will love you forever! Hopefully I will update soon! xoxo**


	4. Love Triangle

**Hi everyone, hope you like this chapter! I'm so sorry about not updating for so long, I've been so busy with homework and I've been away on camp etc, I feel awful. Please forgive me! Anyhoo, I have a poll on my page about Embry, for no reason, I just thought it would be cool to see what people think, (okay that's a lie, I put it up because I was VERY bored!) But anyway, please check it out and VOTE! Enjoy!**

Edward

As I waited in the clearing I could hear their footsteps coming closer, getting nearer every second. But it seemed far way, as if I was listening from another world. I didn't like this other world. It was full of pain, sorrow and heartbreak. It was as if when Bella had left so abruptly, she had given me a leaving present. She had given me a one-way ticket to The Land of Pain. This world was dark, gloomy, the air tasted of despair and grief. It was hell. What made this world worse was that I could see the beautiful world everyone else lived in, through a window made of vampire-proof glass. I stood by the window for hours, my nose pressed against the glass. I'd given up trying to break it.

After what seemed like forever (well everything seemed to take forever now, time wouldn't give me the satisfaction of speeding up) they came through a part in the trees. They walked slowly across the clearing, hand in hand. I stood perfectly still, as I stared at the gorgeous angel walking towards me. The sight of Bella stunned me. She looked a million times more beautiful than she had the last time I'd seen her, something I hadn't thought possible. Her rich, brown hair cascaded down her back, flowing in gentle waves. Her chocolate brown eyes were alight with joy and sparkled in the sunlight shining through the trees. She was staring into Jacob's eyes, laughing when he whispered in her ear. He looked down at her, his eyes full of love and adoration. I wouldn't have been surprised if his eyes had turned into love hearts like they do in kid's cartoons.

The two of them appeared just right for each other, they matched perfectly. They were such an adorable couple I almost wanted to get out my camera and take a picture. Wait; did I actually just say that? The horrible truth once again crashed down upon me. This is the love of my life, the one who just left me for a dog, A DOG! The one who left without an explanation, without a thank you for saving her from falling. No, none of that, she just jumped out of my arms and ran towards La Push. I still didn't even know why she left, why all of a sudden the tables had turned and _I _was second best. I couldn't understand it, she had told me how much she loved me uncountable times; she even told me in her sleep. Why was the mutt suddenly the love of her life?

Suddenly it hit me. Why hadn't I thought of it before? God, I'm an idiot. I began to laugh, the sadness inside of me gone.

"Okay, I get it now," I said, I peered up into the trees, "I've figured it out! Where are the cameras? Is someone going to come and tell me I've won?" I was so happy I'd got it; I was worried for a while that Bella actually had left me. I was grinning from ear to ear. But what a cruel joke for someone to play on me, who was that mean? Wait, I'd bet my Volvo it was Emmett. Man, was I going to kill him when I got home.

I'd always hated reality TV shows. I thought they were a load of crap, and the people who competed on them were all losers with no lives, money or positive characteristics. I couldn't understand why people, naming no names, Alice, watched them at all. But after being on one, I could truly understand what those pathetic bitches were going through. I had a feeling I might be finding myself watching Americas Next Top Model a lot more often now.

The look on Bella and Jacobs faces woke me up form my amazing epiphany. They looked confused, bewildered, and in Jacob's case, angry. I tuned into his thoughts.

_What the hell is the bloodsucker doing now? He calls me over, sounding angrier than ever, then we get here, and he starts _laughing_. What is up with this guy?_

I frowned. Jacob seemed as confused as I had been. Or maybe he didn't know. Of course, why would he need to be persuaded to be with Bella? He'd been jealous of me since forever. If Bella suddenly pretended to love him, not me, he would surely jump at the chance. He would never let go.

But then, Bella looked lost as well. She glanced up at Jacob and raised one eyebrow in confusion. He shrugged then screwed up his face to look like a mentally challenged retard i.e. me. She giggled.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. What if I was wrong? What if Bella truly loved Jacob, not me? This couldn't be happening. I was so sure...

"Edward, will you please tell me what's going on," Bella looked at me questioningly, "We thought you were angry, why are you laughing, oh okay, now why do you look devastated again? Right, now I'm completely and utterly lost; please explain."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. I must have looked like a goldfish. A pretty hot goldfish, if I may say so myself, I mean I _was_ a vampire after all, but a goldfish all the same. They had to be joking; it couldn't be, could it?

"So... you love Jacob now. Really? We're not on some kind of sick reality TV show?" I asked.

Bella just stared at me. "What, no! Where the hell did that come from? _A reality TV show? _Are _you_ okay, Edward?"

That was it. The dynamite inside of me blew up, exploding all my built up emotions.

"_AM I OKAY?" _I repeated, a growl building up in my throat.

Bella

Quickly sensing an outburst, I butted in, "No Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I know you must be hurt and-"

"Hurt. You could say that. If, you know, that's how you usually describe how you feel when your heart is stabbed, then cut into pieces, which are then crushed and burnt. Oh, and then the ashes that remain are sat in front of a television showing the love of your life with ANOTHER GUY! Yeah, you could say I'm slightly hurt."

Each of his words torn me apart, I felt awful for hurting him this way. I was a selfish and terrible person, why couldn't I do _anything_ without hurting someone? My heart was already wrenching in my chest, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Do you know how it feels? Do you know how it feels to have someone call you another name? While you're _kissing? _Then to have them leave, straight after you save their _life_. No explanation, no apology, and no nothing, just like that, they're gone. Gone."

That was when I remembered, Edward didn't know about the imprint yet, he must have still thought I suddenly chose Jake for no other reason. I knew he deserved to know, but being the coward I am I was too afraid to tell him right now. I know, I'm a selfish bitch, but I couldn't do it.

Edward

After my outburst, I just felt ten times worse than before. I'd thought I'd feel better after letting out my feelings, but the expression of hurt on Bella's face made it so much worse. I was a monster, to say those terrible things to her, how did I do it? I'd promised to always love and protect her, how could I cause her so much pain?

After going back to the real world when I thought this was all a joke, the Land of Pain was all the more heart-breaking. The world spun before me and my stomach went with it. I felt like I was going to be sick.

But...

What if I could change her mind? Could I do it? Make her turn back to me, the perfect one for her. Would she ever love me again? There was only one way to find out.

It was time to turn on the charm.

I looked up at Bella. She was facing Jacob now, her face aglow as she stared into his eyes. Then I saw Jacob. His eyes were glued to hers, and his expression looked familiar.

Like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

The phrase rang a bell somewhere in the back of my mind. Where had I heard that before? 'Like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time'. Come on, I knew this. Think Edward, think.

...OH...SHIT...

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

He couldn't have. HE COULDN'T HAVE! THAT SON OF A BITCH! I was going to kill him in his sleep. I was going to rip his throat out. I was going to rip him into tiny pieces and burn every single one.

HOW COULD THAT _MUTT_ IMPRINT ON _MY BELLA?_

But deep down, I knew I couldn't kill him. Bella loved him too much; I could see the adoration in her eyes; in both of their eyes. I loved Bella more than the whole universe, my whole world revolved around her. I could never hurt her in that way.

I'd made my decision. If Bella wanted to be with Jacob, I was going to have to pull myself together and get over it. Bella's feelings were too important. My only hope was that mine and the dog's role had been properly reversed; hopefully I could now be her best friend, as Jacob had taken my place in her life, so perhaps I would be able to take his. This small comfort was the only thing that kept me alive.

Bella looked away from Jacob and glanced at me. There was a moment of realisation in her eyes. She knew that I knew. She sighed.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I couldn't help it. I didn't mean for it to happen, but... it did." She smiled nervously.

_Freakin' hell, Bella. Did it really happen? Way to state the obvious. _

"But, as bad as I feel for you, I love Jake now. I feel awful, I still love you, but it's just not enough. It never will be."

Her words hit me hard, but I felt no pain. But I knew the pain would come later, I couldn't let myself feel lucky now.

I had nothing else to say. I took one last look at her amazingly, stunningly beautiful face, then turned around and walked out of the clearing.

_Knock knock knock_

"Go away."

_Knock knock knock_

"Go away."

I heard Esme's footsteps fade away as she walked down the stairs. I'd been lying on my bed for the past week, not talking to anyone, not moving at all. The hurt was wrenching in my chest so bad I felt like I was going to die. Wow, I was a good scientist, I'd found another way to kill a vampire. I'd have to tell Carlisle. My eyes were coal black from not hunting, the burn in my throat was unbearable, but at least it distracted me from the pain in my chest.

Occasionally.

My sun had left me. The light of my world was gone forever. I wished I could forget everything and go back to living the life of a blind man.

Before Bella, I was blind. I led a half-life without proper meaning, but my life included minor ties, my family and our values. When Bella entered my life, I could see again. My life was perfect, dominated by this amazing human, the one and only love of my life. But when she left, she took my sight with her. I was blind again, but after knowing what it was like to see, the other important things in my life didn't matter, they were unimportant. All she left me with was an empty shell, a broken, soulless being.

Time passed. Bella rang, but I didn't answer. My family continued to knock on my door, then left when I didn't answer. I heard their confused thoughts every time they walked away.

_What's wrong with him?_

_Is he okay?_

_Will he ever come out?_

_What happened?_

_Why has Bella not come over to see him? _

_He must be thirsty._

I felt sorry for them, not knowing what was going on. I should have told them when I first got here, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone. When I arrived home on that dreaded day, I jumped to my room from the driveway, not wanting to see anyone. I knew it hurt them, to see me like this. Especially Esme, she didn't deserve such a failure of a son.

I'd spent the past week dwelling in my sorrow, the pain engulfing me. I ran through the memories of Bella in my head, each one more perfect than the last. She _was_ perfect; I could understand why the wolf had imprinted on her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on, in all of my 109 years. I loved her more than anything, but I knew the old saying, 'If you really love someone, you have to let them go.' This was me letting go, I just never thought it would be so painful. But I knew I had done the right thing. I could have easily killed her beloved mutt, but doing so would have broken her heart. I knew I was right, even if it tore me apart. I was doing this for Bella.

My problem was what to do now. I'd have to leave this stupid room at some point. I'd gone over every possible plan in my head, how I could go on from this tragic disaster. Most of my ideas consisted of crossing the boundary line and letting the wolves rip me to pieces, or paying a visit to the Volturi etc. Anything to stop this enormous pain and suffering.

I just wanted it all to end.

**So... did you like it? Edward's emotions changed pretty quick aye, he was on an emotional rollercoaster! Please review and tell me what you think, give me advice, what you liked, what you didn't. I'll take it all! Just so you know the Reality TV Show thing wasn't my idea. I got the idea from the movie Just My Luck, with Lindsay Lohan. If you haven't seen it, then you definitely have to! It's hilarious! REVIEW! xoxoxoxox**


	5. Consequences

**So folks, time for chapter 5! I'm not quite sure why, but I have a weird obsession of the word 'folks'. I was on school camp recently, and I was constantly saying, "Let's go folks" etc! Random, huh? Sorry, that was a bit off topic! Back to business! Just so you guys aren't confused, I slightly changed around Alice's vision so that she still sees Bella when Bella's with Jacob, but she doesn't see Jake. This chapter's mainly the impact Edward's behaviour has made on the rest of the Cullens! Lots of POV's and stuff! ENJOY!**

Jasper

I stared down into Alice's deep golden eyes as I gently held her face in my hands. Her fingers twisted through my knotted hair as our lips met. We swiftly fell backwards onto the couch but there was still nothing there. We were doing everything right but there was none of the love and passion I usually felt. No, it wasn't as if I had lost my feeling for her, not at all, I was just preoccupied. Stupid Edward.

Ever since Edward had come home devastated a week ago, life had been a nightmare. I couldn't concentrate on anything from the constant tidal wave of emotions crushing down on me from his room. The hurt and betrayal cascading down the stairs was overwhelming, constantly threatening to bring me down. Sometimes my gift was nothing but a nuisance.

I'd tried to fix him up, but something had happened to break his heart beyond repair. I just wished he would tell us what it was. Edward always seemed to think he could deal with his own problems, that he was invincible; some kind of superhero! The part he had forgotten was that every superhero needs a sidekick. As much as they hate to admit it, every superhero always has someone to back them up. Edward, it seemed, had left out this minor detail. He always had to fight his own battles.

I turned back to Alice. She sat quietly, perched on the arm of the couch, a small frown on her face. I quickly read her emotions. Yup, just as I'd thought, confused, a little angry, but mainly frustrated.

"What is it, honey?"

Her frown deepened. "My visions playing up again. I can't see when Edward's going to come out, or when he'll tell us what's wrong. But wait, there's more. I'm being bombarded with different plans he's choosing from, none of which sound pleasant. He's planning on killing himself, Jazz. Why would he do that? But in some of the visions, he's on a mission to get someone, but then the vision cuts out, like the frequency changes. Basically, I'm blind. Why, Jazz, why?"

I tried to process this new information but I was too confused. Edward killing himself? Alice's visions blanking out? It was all too much.

We needed to get Edward out of there and demand some answers.

But first we needed a plan.

"Rosalie, Emmett, we've got a problem," I said at a normal tone of voice, knowing they would easily hear me from the garage.

A second later the two of them rushed in. Emmett wore a huge grin and Rosalie guiltily tidied her hair. I raised an eyebrow at Emmett. Did I even want to know?

"Okay, we've got a problem. Our dear brother has been hiding in his room for a total of..." I glanced at my watch, "...seven days, eight hours and forty-two minutes. It's time for us to intervene. You in?"

"I'm in."

"You bet."

"Let's do this."

We put our heads together and began to plot.

Esme

I stood at the door, waiting for an answer.

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

With a dejected sigh, I turned around and slowly descended down the staircase.

The pain of seeing him like this broke my heart. My poor son, locked up in his room, talking to no one. I just wished I knew what was wrong; maybe we could do something about it. But the silence was killing me. An aura of sorrow hung over the whole house and we had all been affected by it. The depression flowing down the stairs had even put a damper on Emmett and Rosalie's sex life, and that was saying something. I couldn't remember the last time the house had been this quiet. We needed to do something.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Jasper walked past determinedly, a man on a mission. That was weird. None of us had done anything in particular for the last week. My eyes narrowed; something was going on.

Just then, Alice gracefully walked in and stood beside Jasper.

"What's up, mum?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

She glanced up at Jasper and they shared one of their knowing looks. She turned back to me.

"You're sworn to secrecy, okay?"

Edward

I lay on my bed, watching the sun sink below the horizon. Another day, gone, wasted. Another day without Bella. Another day of depression. My family had always said I was self-loathing. I'd never seen it, but now it was all I could see. I hated myself, for not seeing this coming. I knew Jacob had the werewolf gene in his blood, I knew about imprints. I knew Jacob loved Bella. I should have known all along. I could have broken the strings between Bella and me bit by bit. I could have saved myself from _a lot_ of pain.

Bullshit. I never would have broken the strings between us even a second before I had too. I could never do that to her, even though that's what she just did to me. That didn't change the way I feel about her, not by a long shot. Even now, I still tightly grasped the strings; though Bella had unattached herself from them, it would be a long, long time before I let go. Literally, I wasn't aging, and would never stop loving her.

Immortality is so overrated.

The murmuring thoughts from downstairs wafted past me. I'd learnt to block the never-ending questions they threw up at me. Couldn't they see what was wrong? Hadn't they realised that Bella hadn't been round to visit? Why hadn't they put two and two together? They were a lot thicker than I thought.

Suddenly the soft murmuring thoughts turned into a shriek, from Alice, obviously.

_Ohmigod ohmigod!_

Alice's vision covered my closed eyelids. The intensity of the vision was incredible, stronger than any of her visions before. I calmed myself and examined what she was seeing.

_Bella ran across a meadow, her hair streaming in tousled waves out behind her. She looked stunning, as usual. But she wasn't running towards anything in particular, Alice's vision showed no one ahead, she was just running. But something didn't fit, why would she be running so purposely if she wasn't heading somewhere in particular? Everything about her screamed that she was running to someone. Then I remembered, Alice couldn't see wolves, Alice couldn't see Jacob. She was running towards Jacob, one hand protectively shielding her stomach._

Her stomach? Why would she hold her-

Oh god, she couldn't be. Not with him.

I stormed around the room, round and round again, leaving a storm of destruction behind me. How could she do this to me? Arghhhhhhhhhh.

I couldn't' stay here, I needed to stop her. Now. I didn't have a plan but I could think of one on the way, I hoped.

I pulled open the door and flew down the stairs and into the TV room where everyone was sitting on the leather couches. They all looked up and grinned when they saw me. But before any of them could speak any words of greeting, or I could demand what Alice's vision meant, Alice's high-pitched shout pierced the air.

"Truth or dare!"

I groaned and turned swiftly to exit the room. But before I could take even one step Alice spoke the two fatal words.

"House rules."

I sighed in defeat, knowing there was nothing I could do except play now Alice had used the lethal card. The Cullen Truth or Dare Hose Rules Contract states that everyone in the room must play, no matter what and there were no limits or what the questions and dares were.

Basically, I was stuffed.

Alice turned to me, a triumphant grin plastered on her angelic face. I glared at her but her smile remained.

"Edward, my dear depressed brother, truth or dare?"

I pursed my lips but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I fished around in her mind, hoping I could find something to help me.

_Okay, I hope he chooses dare. There's this girl in my biology class who has a total crush on him, I can get him to go out with her. I think her name's Betty. Betty Scrabble. Yeah, the one with the bushy triangle orange hair, crooked teeth and bad acne. Ugh._

I shuddered before quickly shouting, "Truth!"

Alice's usual perky smile twisted into a full on evil grin. "Puuuurfect," she purred. "Now it's time for some answers. Why have you been hidden in your room? Why haven't we seen Bella lately? What happened, Edward?"

I frowned. "Only one question, Alice."

"Fine, then. What happened to cause you to be depressed in your room without Bella coming to visit?"

I looked down at the carpet. Where did I begin? I opened my mouth to start when Alice gasped, clearly finally figuring it out for herself.

"She didn't!"

I looked up, a grim smile on my face. "She did."

Alice turned to the rest of the family. "Bella dumped Edward," she blurted. I couldn't believe she was so upfront about it. I had planned on breaking it to them slowly, but then, I guess that's Alice for you.

I spoke up, wanting them to know the full story. "Jacob turned into a werewolf. The pack's becoming quite large now. There's five wolves; more than we've ever heard of. Anyway, Jacob imprinted on Bella. So, she chose him over me. You all know how strong an imprint is. The imprint feels just as attached to the imprinter as him to her." My voice cracked, saying it out loud was harder than I'd thought. It somehow made the words more real. "After Jacob told Bella, she thought she still loved me. She came back to our house and we climbed the trees out the back. But, when I kissed her, she said 'Jake' then jumped off the tree to get to Jacob." Emmett snorted. "I quickly followed her and caught her when she landed but she leapt out of my arms and ran off. So I came into my room and started my life-long hibernation." I sat back, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Unfortunately, my family saw straight through me.

"Truth or dare's over," Esme stated what had already been mentally decided. She came and sat beside me on the couch, wrapping her arm lovingly around my shoulder. "Edward, what are you going to do?"

"I don't have a clue. I'm not lying, Alice can tell you that much. But I know one thing. I can't live without her. I'm so sorry, but I've got to do it. I have to end the pain."

I looked around at my loving family. Every one of their faces conveyed the same emotions, hurt, fear and distraught. Their pain hit me, making me think twice. Maybe it didn't have to be this way? Maybe I could convince Bella to fall in love with me again?

Rosalie mentioned what I'd just thought of. "Edward, you're giving up way too quickly. You need to show her that you're the one for her. Sure thing, the bond imprints share is strong, but it's not unfathomable. You have to show her that the bond between you and her is stronger than any imprint. You have to at least try and win her back."

I was surprised to hear that speech from Rosalie. I would have thought she would be all too happy to have Bella out of our lives. I'm happy to say I was stunned. What she said was right. Bella and I shared a love so strong, nothing could ever break it. I had to show her this was the right thing for her.

And if she wasn't to be convinced, Volturi here I come!

**Read and review please, please, please! If I get over 15 reviews, I will update over the next few days! If not, you guys will have to wait until it fits into my schedule k? Please, hit that beautiful review button just below this A/N and tell me what you think! Xxx :-) 3 **


End file.
